


GaMzEe AnD tHe BoOk Of PuRe EvIl

by Renegade_Saint



Category: Homestuck, Todd and the Book of Pure Evil
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, High School, Humanstuck, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Saint/pseuds/Renegade_Saint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Book of Pure Evil is loose in Alternia high. Thankfully, four teenagers stand between this awesomely powerful book and the end of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	GaMzEe AnD tHe BoOk Of PuRe EvIl

"Are you pussy ready to be annihilated" A hooded figured ask into the mic and as the crowed cheered "Now witness the awesome power of Gamzee!'' As the lights came on it reviled this godlike figure on some turn tables as crowed cheered

The figure put his fist in the air and crowed stopped "I aM gAmZeE tHe RaP gOd!" and the crowed went into another uprower and a pair of jade panteys was thrown and Gamzee chout them "ThIs MoUtHeRfUcKiNg BeAt GoEs OuT tO tHe OwNeR oF tHeSe SwEeT pAnTeYs. KaNaYa MaRyAm!" sending the crowed into another uprower "ThIs BeAt iS cAlLeD SeXy DaRk MiRaClEs!" and then the sickest of beats started to play sending the crowed into yet another uprower. But  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
We cut to what is actually going on with Gamzee and a young Hispanic man in a wheelchair playing some vary bad beats with a sign saying "5th Annual Battle of the Bands" and the crowed being decapitated all esept a nerdy girl looking with big eyes at the 2

"i jerk off better then you play" a sunglasses teen yeld casing the 2 to stop and look at him but tried to continue "jerk off" he yeld agein and thean the crowed started to chant it at them

"Knock It Of Dave It Is Vary Unreasonable Of You" Kanaya told Dave unamused at his behavior

"oh come on babe we'er just having a little fun just wait to you hear this song i made for you " Dave told her

"You Made A Song For Me. Well I Suppose That's Sweet"

"Thank you Subjugulaters. That was wonderful next up is Dave Strider and Crew" 

As Gamzee went of the stage his frind said "uH, gOOD NIGHT ALTERNIA HIGH," and wheeled of stage fallowing Gamzee.

And then Dave and his crew came on the stage and started to let lose some sick beats that the crowed was loving with Gamz looking on them with envy and then left.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gamz was near his looker looking depressed when his friend wheeled up to him whit a big grin on his face

"wE uM TOTALLY KICKED BUTT TO DIDN'T WE GAMZ,"

"TrEvBrO tHaY wHeR mOuThErFuCkInG jErKiNg OfF aT uS." He said Closing his locker 

"uH I THOUT THEY WHERE JERKING OFF WITH US," Tavros said

"TrEv We MoUtHeRfUcKiNg JoKeS tO tHiS pEoPlE."

"yOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED GAMZ YOU NEED TO GET BUCKED," Tavros said pulling out a lighter

"I'm NoT iN tHe MoOd BrO." he answared

"wHAT YOUR ALWAYS IN THE MOOD, wHAT THIS KANAYA ISENT IT,"

"I cAn'T sToP tHiNkInG aBoUt HeR. aNd It'S nOt HeR aWeSoMe RaCk ShE mOuThErFuCkInG sMaRt AnD mYsTeRiOuS mIrAcLe."

"aND SHE GOT A NICE RACK,"Tavros added

"MaN wHaT dOsE sHe SeE iN ThAt MoUtHeRfuCk," 

"uH WELL HE CAN RAP AND PLAY THE TABLES AT THE SAME TIME, GOOD LOOKING FOR AN ALBINO, GOT A COOL CAR, CAPTION OF THE SPEECH TEAM, AND I HEAR HE GOT A COCK THE SIZE OF A COCK AND A HALF," after seeing the depressed look on his friends face he tired to mack him feel beter "bUT I GUSE THE SIZE OF YOUR COCK THE SIZE OF 2 COCKS AND THOUS 2 COCKS HAVE 2 SETS OF BALLS."

"AnD 2 sEtS oF bAlLs ArE ExSaClY wHaT i NeEd To MaKe KaNaYa FoRgEt AbOuT tHaT mOuThErFuCk." Gamzee said with confidence  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Cut to a door with the name "Andrew Hussie GUIDANCE COUNSELLOR" lets pick inside shall we

"Kanaya, how do i put this delicately. Sometimes dads leave home because they don't want to be dads anymore." Hussie said "delicately" "Its not about you its not wanting to be with you." wate a go mister smooth

"He Didn't Leave Me He Was Kidnap And I Think It Has Something To Do With This Book." she said showing Hussie a pitcher of a demonic looking book giving devil horns.

He gave it a long look and his eyes widen and took the pitcher "Where did you get this pitcher?" and she took it away 

"It Was Hidden In My Father's Office." she answed "He Was Researching The Of These Book."

"Well Kanaya my advice to you is focus on your study's and not on this book. Now shew Mister Hussie has bisnuss to attend."

"As Always Thanks For Nothing" And she left

"Thanks for nothing." Hussie mimicked and quickly picked up the phoun

"Hello" A voice from the other line asked

"Ya its me we have a problume wear going to have deal with the dautor as well"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gamzee and Tavros wear hiding behind a row of lockers (In Tav's case more like siting) waiting for Kanaya so Gamz could mack a move

"oK THAIR SHE IS GO," Tav said acdently pushing Gamzee to hard into Kanaya making her drop her stuff

"Ug Thank You Vary Much You Clown Thing" She yelled at Gamzee and Tavros whiled away

"Um SoRrY i CoUlD nOt SeE wHaIr I wAs GoIng." Gamzee said helping her pick stuff up until he spited the pitcher of a book and thai she took it showing Gamz her clivlige and thain she covered it up with her binder.

"Did You Enjoy The Seanary?" she asked him

"LoOk SiS I i I'm ReAl SoRrY. i'M gAmZeE."

"Is This Conversation Going Anywhair Or Must I Wast More Of My Time On You" She aske

"DiD yOu WaNt It To Go SoMEwHaR." As he was finishing Dave came out of nowhar and stated kissing her "wE CoUlD gO oUt FoR pIe Or SlAm A fAyGo Or SoMeThInG"

"did you just ask my woman out" 

"Dave Just Stop He Not Worth It"

"YaH dAvE wIlL wIlL sEaTeL tHiS aT tHe BaTtEl Of ThE bAnDs."

"what you dident evan make the cut moutherfucker"and he pointed to the sheet and the Subjugulaters wher the only ones on the X list

And Dave and Kanaya walked away leaving Gamzee by himself depressed  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gamz was siting on the sidewalk with his portable turntables and throue it on the ground and curved stomped it until

The turntables ain't whats weak little moutherfucker." a voice said

As Gamzee turned around he saw 3 Juggalo slamming some wicked elixir

"YaH wHaCh YoU mOuThErFuCkS kNoW?" Gamzee asked probing them for knowledge 

"This selfdeted manner bro does not become you. You gotta show thoes mouther fuckers that you are a true rap god." the tall one said tacking a drink of his elixir.

"BuT i'M a LoSeR." 

"You could always practices bitchtits." the short one said

Than the medum size one started doing something with his hands "Our you could fine the Book of Pure Evil" He sighned

"ThE wAhT?"

"Every Juggalo knows what the Book of Pure Evil is bitchtits"

"Legend has it the the book was stitched togater with string from the dark carnival or the foreskin of Judas determines on how you ask"

"DaMe BuT i GoT tO gO." Gamzee said 

"The Book of Pure Evil can give you any thing you desire." 

"AnY mOuThErFuCkInG tHiNg."

"Imagen the 1 thing you want more than any thing"

"Feel it bitchtits deep in side."

"DeEp InSiDe?"

"Deep in side your pants." 

And Gamz looked at them puzzled

"Some wicked elixir." the tall one side handing Gamzee a bottle of faygo  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As Gamzee walked back into the school with the words of the Juggalo on his mind he also smoked a joint on the way

"I Want You Gamzee." A ghost image of Kanaya and floated towers something and Gamzee flowed until he hit a glass screen and in it a book

"WACH YOU DOING THAR GAMZEE" a voice said as He turned he saw the school janitor and his beast friend Karkat

"Ah NoUtHiNg Kk. BuT cAn YoU gEt ThAt BoOk OuT fOr Me?" Gamzee asked

"IT'S GOING TO COAST YOU"

"LeTs SeE i GoT bUcK 49 aNd My LuCkEy HoRn. HoNk" Gamzee said honking it

"GIVE ME THE BUCK 49 AND PUT THE HORN AWAY AND THE BOOKS YOUR"

Gamzee gave him the money and put the horn away and Karkat opened the case and gave him the book  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that night Gamzee was in his room surrounded by candels fliping throe the pages until he saw a bard and words apered on the book finaly

"Oh Gz FoR tO." and than nouthing no magic no difrent. And thai the book shut and transformed into a portable turntables and a sadictic smail crossed his face.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning Gamzee came into school careing the booktables until he found upon Dave Strider

"AsSfUcKeR!"

"did you just call me an assfucker" Dave asked trying to size Gamzee up

"If ThE fUcKeR sAyS." Gamzee said slaping him with the backside of this hand "I cHlAnGe YoU tO a RaPbAtTeL."

"lunch hour i am going to stay you clown"

"I aM gOiNg To MaCk YoU bLeEd OuT yOuR aSs MoUtHeRfUcKeR."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
At lunch hour there tables wear set up facing each other as a crowed began forming

"uH YOUR GOING DOWN," Tavros said wheeling up and grabbed Gamzee to talk to him "hE IS GOING TO SLAY GAMZ,"

"NO IT WILL BE I HOW SLAYS THE MOUTHERFUCKER." Gamzee said in a demonic sounding voice

"uH HOW DID YOU MAKE YOUR VIOCE TO SOUND LIKE THAT AND WHAIR DID YOU GET THE TABELS?" But none of theas qustiond whear answared s he was pused back by Gamzee 

"lets do this" Dave said to the crowed playing a sick beat geting some chears from the crowed and stoped to hear Gamzee's

Gamzee's beat whear domanicly good shocking the crowed and Tavros

Dave tride to counter it by playing anouther beat but it was futail Gamzee's started turning it fater and the crowed was chearin but Kanaya was in the background geting the picher out and saw that Gamzee's tables looked like the book 

The crowed was chearing Gamzee on afeaed that he would loes the battel he begain playing as whell untill his fing started to bened and was crying blood as Gamzee played untill he ended with Dave on the ground bleeding from his ass

"wHAT THE HELL," Tav said looking in shock

"help me kanaya i'm bleeding out my ass" Dave cried 

"Uh Thair Thair" she said more interested in Gamzee as he walked away  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gamzee was talking to some peopel how where impressed by his performance until a nerdy geril 

"hay gamzee if you want to talk about rap.." Before she could finis Gamzee autograph his name on her forehead

"yah you might want to get the frame." he said turning back to the group and she left and Tavros came wheeling up to them

"gAMZ THAT WAS AWSOME,"

"trevbro meet the new members of our crew wear replacing dave strider's crew at the battle of the bands."

"tHATS, uM COOL BUT WHAIR AM I GOING TO SIT ON THE STAGE."

"trev i'm sorry but thairs no place up thair."

"uH WHAT ARE YOU SAYING,"

"im saying that." before Gamzee could finch he was cut off

"i i HEARD YOU," and he wheeled off  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that night at the Battle of the Bands

"Welcome to Alternia high's Battle of the Bands." Hussie said and the crowed claped "Whel tonight we start with the hip hop styling of pusie fresh" 

"It's Posse fresh bitch!"someone from the crowed yelled 

"Posse fresh whatever." he said and walked off the stage so the act coed start but that shits boring lets see what Gamzee is doing

Gamzee was puting black make up on his mouth and eyes and added 3 puperl lines across as wheal 

"Hello Gamzee You Where Amazing In The Cafeteria This Afternoon." Kanaya said walking towed him "Whar Did You Aqiare Those Amazing Turn Tables" she said reaching towesd them befor it gave her a shock

"the tables are a little weird when it comes to people touching it." he told her

"Are You Sensetive To It As Whel." she said in a seductive maner "How About You And Me Go Somewhair Privet I'd Like To See Theas Fingers At Work"

"SHE DOESENT WHANT YOU MOUTHERFUCKER SHE WANTS THE DAME BOOK." Mirror Gamzee yield

"How Knows You May Teach Me A Thing Or Two"

"SHE ON TO YOU MOUTHERFUCKER KILL HER!" It shouted agean

"no."

"SCREW THAN KILL HER"

"no"

"KILL HER THAN SCREW HER." it sujested agean

"Whats The Matter Gamzee?"

"i have to go on stage."

I Know You Have The Book Why Woued I Talk To You If You Dident"

"SHE JUST WANT THE MOUTHERFUCKER TO HERSELF!"

"you just want the moutherfucker to yourself."

"SHE DOESENT CARE ABOUT YOU MOUTHERFUCKER."

"you DON'T care about THIS MOUTHERFUCKER."

"Yes Your Right Now Give Me The Book." She said trying to get the book but Gamzee put her in his locker and ran tworsed the atotorim  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Our last act thank god is Subjugulaters" Hussie said and the crowed cheared

The lights came on "PREPHAR TO VIST THE DARK CARNIVEL MOUTHERFUCKERS!" Gamzee yeild as the crowed cheared as gamzee reviled his tabels everyone but Hussie

"The Book of Pure Evil."He said and the muci started to play and a rave begain and everyone started bleeding so in order to not get ban lets see what Tavros is doing

Tavros was moving down the hallway with a depressed look on his face until

"Hello Is Anyone Out Thair I Have To Save The School." a voice begged from the looker

"hOLD ON." Tavros said luckily Gamzee dosent lock his looker be case he forgot the code

Back to evryone bleeding out of thair eyes

Tavros and Kanaya come to see if thay could find away to get evryone out

"We HaveTo Find Away To Stop Gamzee" Kanaya yeld and Tav went over to the fire alarm and pulled it and everyone stopped and evacuated the school leving only Gamzee Tavros Kanaya and Hussie (hiding of coure) after the carnige to see a merdrus look in Gamzee's eyes

"I PAINT YOUR BLOOD ON THE MOUTHERFUCKING WALL." Gamzee yrlled and charged at them until Kanaya throw one of her lipstick rolls at him casing him to drop the book and landed near Tavros and he lit his lighter

"Don't Do It Tavros ."

"DONT DO IT TAVBRO JOIN ME AND YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE FUCK YOU WANT"

"uH SORRY BUT THIS THING HAS TO BURN," and he dropped his liter on the book and it flew away in a blaz

"No NO no." All 3 of them said

"Ah MaN tHaT fElT lIke A mIlLiOn HaNgOvErS aLl At OnCe." Gamzee said walking towsed Tavros "ArE yOu GuY oK?"

And than the opened to revel Karkat "DAME I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MUCH FUCKING BLOOD SENSE THAT DICKSUCKER BLEED OUT HIS ASS THIS MORNING"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As the 3 walked out Gamzee wiped the black parts of his makeup of

"tHAT WOD HAVE BEEN KINDA COOL IF YOU KNOW IT WASEN'T EVIL," Tavros said

"YaH i'M jUsT gLaD iTs OvEr." 

"What Do You Mean By Over It Is Still Out Thar" Kanaya said

"SoRrY sIs BuT nOt My PrObLuM. lEtS gO gEt BaCkEd." Gamzee said

"cOOL"

"Idiots." She said and walked away from the 2

"uH GAMZ THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO GET HER YOU GONNA TACK IT," Tavros said

"HaY kAnSiS wAiT!" Gamzee said and she turnd around "AfTeR a LoNg ThOuGhT aNd WiLl HeLp." 

"I Am Going To Regret This But I Need All The Help I Can Get."

"aRE uH WE GETING PAID FOR THIS."

"No"

"So KaNsIs We ShUdE hEaD tO yOuR pLaCe To ThInK oF sOmE mIrIcAls To GeT tHe BoOk."

"No"

"YaH iT lAtE tOoMaRoW."

"Nope."

"i CAN DO TOWMAROW,"

"I Rember This Meeting Tacking Place."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
In the lair of a secret sasiaty of evil Hussie was on his knees explained to them what he saw

"I can't believe it the book is real I saw it do things and then it flew away."

"The prphace its real." One of the red clocks said "We must prepare"

"I'll sharpen the knives and get a chicken." Hussie said

"SILENTS!" a Blacked clock man in a well chair said as evryone bowed "At long last we found the book and this time it will be owners."

"Yah it flew away burning gone byeby."

"Ow Andrew the book was not destroid only weakened seeking a new host and when it fines one their will be caos. HAHAHAAHAAAHAAA."

"And thats a good thing." Hussie asked


End file.
